The Secret
by MissDonnie
Summary: Jane never seemed to be a hero, usually stay away when guns came out. But there was one time when he was a true hero and this is the story of that time. (sorry stupid summary)
1. Chapter 1

The Secret

Hope this story isn't over the top. The next chapter will bring Jane into the story. I often thought of Jane as a hero, even though he seemed to run away from danger. Leave a review if you wish….and thank you to all who are great writers here.

I do not own The Mentalist, but if I did I would be a really happy person.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once again the cold left her curling into a ball trying to keep warm. She could tell how long she had been in the room, alone. With every rising of the sun through the small window she knew that she had been there for ten, very lonely, long days. The only time she heard a sound was when a small bottle of water and a couple pieces of white bread were shoved in through a small hole in the door. During the heat of the day she tried hard not to drink all the water right away, but she never had any left after the sun went down. The two pieces of bread, one she had when it was delivered, the other piece when the sun went down and the heat was leaving the hot, small room, she was so hungary. She only had a thin mattress on the floor and a piece of a blanket to sleep with. How much longer could she hold out? The man behind the door wanted one answer to one question. Who was the man she talked to seven years ago that had her husband arrested, and made sure that she was somewhere safe, away from her husband who beat her almost every day of their three year marriage, and caused her to lose their baby.

How could she tell the man who it was who saved her life? She remembered how kind he was the night they met. He was just leaving the hospital after visiting a friend. She was sitting outside trying to decide if she should go in, her husband would be very mad at her when he got home from work and discovered her missing. He came out of the door and was getting his keys from his pocket when he looked over and saw her, she tried hiding her face but he saw it.

"Are you okay…can I help you?" were the word he spoke so gently. I made a move to get up from the bench, but I was in too much pain. "I'm fine; I am just waiting for a taxi?"

He gently took my chin and turned my face to him. I saw his blue eyes tear up when he saw my face. He put his hand out for me to take, and took me inside the hospital. I had three broken ribs, and some cuts on my face. I didn't want the police to be called, but he talked me into it and said that I would never have anything else to be scared of.

"Molly" he said in that voice so soft and gentle. "I have friends that will make sure your husband will be arrested and I will see that he never finds you again. No woman should be afraid like you are."

I had a feeling that he wasn't just speaking about me, but someone he must love. Two weeks later I was in Santa Barbara, I had a new job working in a Law Office as a secretary, a small apartment and a car that he said I would need to get around in. I told him that someday I would be able to pay him back for all he did for me, but he gave me this brilliant smile and said that just seeing me smile was enough for him. He gave me a phone number and said that he wanted me to call him the first day of every month to let him know how I was. For seven years we spoke once a month, he always told me to be well before we would hang up.

I could hear the man unlocking the door, and that he would soon be in asking me the same question. Each time I said no, I knew that he would start hitting me until I couldn't talk to him. I only hope that I can never say Patrick Jane's name to him, because I knew once he found him, he would kill him. He told me how he would do it, and he was like his brother and I knew he would do it.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the wait on this story…I've been in bed most of the week with a bad foot, and trying to decide if I want to have the surgery done…it means being unable to walk for a couple of weeks…anyway here is another chapter to the story. Hope you like it, and have a great weekend. Once again I am only using the characters for a short time and will return them to their owners in good condition.

/

Walking into the bullpen Lisbon saw Jane pacing the floor, like he had done the last two days. She noticed the cup of tea that he had made was cold and the cup was still full. Walking over to him, she put her hand on one of his arms to stop him.

"Well are you going to tell me what you are so worried about? I know that there are no new leads on Red John and we don't have an open case." She said in her no nonsense voice.

"Nothing." He stated, as he pulled away and started pacing again. "Nothing! Come on in my office now Mr. Jane." She takes his arm and pulls him towards her office. Cho and Rigby look up at the two people and just shook their heads, wondering what Jane had done this time.

Lisbon pushed Jane into her office and sits him at the chair in front of her desk, and went to her desk. She looked at him closer and could see that he hadn't slept in a couple of days. "Out with it Jane. If we get another case I want you to be ready for it." She said.

Jane looked at her, knowing that she was not going to let him just walk out of the office, and he was really too tired to resist her.

"Molly hasn't call me, she is three days late." His voice sounded worried.

"She's been late before Jane, I'm sure she will call soon. After all her husband died six months ago so he won't be after her anymore. Maybe she took a vacation and got away for a while. After what she has been through hiding from him, she could use the time."

"I called where she worked, she didn't take any time off and they've been concerned about her, someone from the office went to her apartment but there was no answer." Jane puts his hands in his lap and his eyes went down to his lap. Lisbon knew that look; he used it when he was worried.

"Is her car there?" he shakes his head no. "Why don't I call the police in Santa Barbara and see if there has been any accident reported regarding Molly? I know James in the Serious Crime department can do this for me, without having a missing report done."

"Thank you…it's just that she has only missed calling a couple of times and it was only a day." I know that something has happen." He looks up at Lisbon she can see the worry in those blue/green eyes of his.

"Why don't you go lay down for a while I call James. It will take him sometime I'm sure before he can call me back if he is on a case. Please Jane just rest on my couch before you drop down on the floor. That way when he calls me back you'll be here." Jane shrugs his shoulders and gets up from the chair and goes to her couch and lies down. Lisbon looks in her phone book and starts dialing the phone, when she looks up Jane is asleep, but his face still looks worried.

Less than an hour later her phone rings, Jane opens his eyes and sits up.

"This is Lisbon….thank you for calling back so quickly…..Nothing….I understand and thank you for driving to her apartment and asking questions from her neighbors….Yes, she has no relatives that we know of, so should Jane file the missing person report?" Lisbon listens to James for a couple of minutes. "I'll have Jane do it here and have it faxed over you. Thank you for handling it for us." She hangs up the phone as Jane walks over to her desk.

"I'm driving to Santa Barbara; check with David her boss and see if she seemed worried. I know she has a couple of friends she sometimes goes out with. They work in a clothing store by her office. I have a key to her apartment and I'll check if her luggage is there." He says getting ready to leave the office.

Standing up Lisbon goes in front of him and puts her hands on his chest to stop him. "You're not driving in the condition you're in. I'll tell the team we are taking the weekend off to go check on Molly."

He runs his fingers through his hair and sighs. "Thank you Lisbon, I can't just sit around and wait here."

Lisbon knew how close he was to Molly, even though they only talked once a month, he treated her like she was his sister. She wondered what it was that made them friends; he never really talked about how they met. Maybe on the drive down she could talk to him about Molly. Jane usually would not open much about something that was private to him, but maybe this time he would.

After telling the team where they would be and making sure if James called to forward it to her. Jane filled out a missing persons report and it was faxed to Santa Barbara. They took their away bags and were on the road in an hour.

Jane fell asleep for a couple of hours, while she did the driving. The traffic was lite for a Friday night and they were making good time. It would be another four or five hours before they arrived in Santa Barbara. Behind them an old rusted looking van was following, never really get close, but enough to make sure they didn't get lost from the driver of the van. He was going to take Jane when he left the building but saw the two people get into a van. "Soon Mr. Jane….I'll have you soon and you can talk to poor Molly again, if she is still alive." He laughs at that.

Jane woke up and rubbed his eyes and looked out the window, and then over at Lisbon. "You want me to drive for a while?"

"No, I'll drive a little longer and when we stop to get something to eat I'll let you drive the rest of the way. It is nice weather for a change driving down the coast, I thought we might have rain, but the weather man on the road we had clear skies all the way." She said looking over at him quickly.

"Jane could I ask you a question? It's about Molly." She looks over at him to see if he would answer her.

"She is only twenty five years old, her mother and father died when she was nineteen in a car accident. She put her way through school with the money from the insurance company. Then she met her husband her last year of college. She didn't know him long, but they were in love and got married. A short time after they were married she was pregnant and was happy about it, but he wasn't. He beat her and she lost the baby. He told the hospital that she fell down the stairs, she didn't know what to do, he had all the money, a job and she just stayed home. She told the hospital what he wanted her to say. He told her how sorry he was of course, and that it wouldn't happen again."

"How long was she married to him before she left him?"

"Four years, and each time he promised it wouldn't happen again and she was afraid to leave him. He told her that if she did he would find her and kill her. She believed him. I met her one night at the hospital, she was afraid to go in that they wouldn't believe another one of her stories. That night I helped her file a complaint against him and he was arrested. I took her to Santa Barbara to start a new life." Jane says quietly.

"Why her Jane?"

He is quiet for a few minutes. "As a child I remembered my mom, and how afraid she would be when my father came home drunk, which was often. He would take his bad day out on her, she was always afraid that he would come after me, so she always sent me to one of the other trailers, usually Pete's. She didn't have anyone to run to for help, in the carnival everyone kept their problems to themselves. They may not have liked what he did, but nobody would say anything. She died when I was ten, she had cancer, and all those years of abuse she had nobody to turn too. I couldn't leave Molly to face her husband again and again." He turns away and looks out the window, not saying another word. She knew that he would never talk to her about it again, it was the only time he ever discussed his mother and his childhood, except the job he had with his father.

Lisbon kept a lookout for someplace to eat, and kept her thoughts to herself.

More coming next chapter later this week.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay in getting more of the story done. Of course tonight is the night we have been waiting….6th season….. I do not own the characters, just using them and bringing them back the way we like them.

*******Mentalist*******Mentalist********Mentalist* ******Mentalist*******Mentalist

Lisbon pulled off the freeway and drove a short way to group of restaurants and gas stations. Without asking she parked at the I-Hop Restaurant knowing that they made good eggs and Jane often went there for breakfast near the office. She turns the car off and looks at him; he gives her that smile that he seems to save just for her. "You remembered" he said as got out of the van, he rushes over to her door and opens it and takes her hand to help her down. As they walk towards the doorway, she smiles how could she forget, the one food he seems to enjoy at any time. Sometimes they seemed like a couple knowing almost all the secrets of each other, and keeping them away from others. A couple! Maybe someday when Jane can live a normal life again...with Red John not in their life's.

Another hour later they were on the road again, Jane was driving and to her surprise keeping to the speed limit. She had hoped that the meal they had and some coffee would keep her awake for Jane, but her eyes slowly close, and her head fell to the headrest.

Jane looked away from the driving for a second when he notices that she was asleep. Whispering

"Get some sleep you need it, my angel. You seem to know what I need before I even know it. I regret taking back the words I said to you in your office. I do love you, but I can't say it to you now. Saying it will lead you into more danger with Red John. Somehow he will hear that I said those words to you and he will realize what you mean to me…I can't think of losing you to him. What would I do if you were gone? You are the rope that pulls me in when I need to be reasonable. You are the water for my soul, without you I would die like a vine along a wall without water…it would be a slow death. I want to touch your face, and run my fingers across your lips and tell you how much I love you. Someday my angel…someday." He kisses his fingers, and gently puts them on her hand near him.

Lisbon wakes slowly, hearing the door open next to her. "We're in Santa Barbara Lisbon, it around eleven so I got us a room at a motel near Molly's apartment. We can go there in the morning."

She sits up, and looks around her; they are parked in front of a group of doors at a motel. He has her bag and his in his hands. "You managed to get a room on a weekend without calling a least a week ahead. What did you do, hypnosis's someone at the front desk?" she says getting out of the car.

"I called around when we got near here, and was lucky to grab the last room. You can have the bed and I'll take the couch." He says with a smile.

She gets out of the van and follows him to room number 8A, he hands her the key and she opens the door letting him go in first with the luggage. She goes in and sees a nice room, with a king size bed and a rather small sofa. He puts the luggage on the bed and looks around.

"Don't even think your sleeping on that couch Jane. I'm sure we can share this huge bed without a problem." She looks at him and takes her luggage with her to the bathroom. "I'm so sleepy right now I could sleep on the floor." She goes into the bathroom and closes the door.

When she comes out of the bathroom Jane has changed in pajamas and is sitting in the bed, looking as tired as she is pretty sure that he hasn't slept in a couple of nights. She climbs into the bed and lays down, turning away from him. "Good night Jane". She reaches over and turns off the light.

"Night Lisbon" he says as he follows her in lying down. His hands are behind his head, tired, but not able to sleep right away. Later that night he feels movement and looks down, Lisbon has moved closer to him in her sleep, he pulls the blankets up more to her shoulders and he watches her shiver a bit. He liked having her near him while she slept. He could watch her all night.

Outside it begins to rain, the man in the van watches the room until the lights go out. "Who was this man that Molly finally told him about? What was their connection? He could tell that the couple in the room was very close, so it wasn't that kind of relationship he had with Molly. Why did he decide to be her hero? He would come to realize that it was a big mistake the night he meet Molly. His brother suffered in jail, he was a man who couldn't take being in a cage. He didn't have any friends there; his only friend was him, his brother. There was nothing he could do to help his twin brother, but he could pay back Patrick Jane for the pain he suffered in jail.

Lisbon wakes up, wondering what it was that woke her up. She sits up and looks around and notices that there is no Jane in the bed. She groans and turns on the bedside lamp. She notices that his clothes are missing from the chair he laid them on. "Damn it Jane…where have you gone." She gets up when she sees a note on the desk, she rushes over to it. "Lisbon couldn't sleep long, so I'm going over to Molly's apartment and check it out since I have a key. Hope to be back before you wake up. Well I'm awake Jane so why are you still gone." She throws the note down and goes over to the small couch and sits down, throwing the throw pillow across the room.

Jane is in Molly's apartment looking through her closet, then the dresser, nothing seems out of order. He starts out of the bedroom, when he notices that the front door is not closed, which he left it. Before he can move a large man steps in front of him and throws out his fist and connect with Jane's jaw, Jane falls to the floor. The man goes over and starts kicking Jane everywhere his feet could connect. When he is finished Jane is unconscious. He bends down and picks up Jane throwing him over his shoulder and leaves the small apartment.

Lisbon wakes up as the sunlight comes through a small break in the curtain by the door. She picks up her phone to see if she missed any messages, and notices the time.

"What trouble have you got into Jane?"

MORE COMING SOON….


End file.
